


意想不到的回报

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 细小的善意。
Relationships: Ambulon/First Aid (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	意想不到的回报

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asnowyowllying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnowyowllying/gifts).



重新上线的急救，脑袋像是灌了雪水一样发沉，这是强制下线的后遗症。  
他调节了半天传感器，才发现周围既安静，又黑得一片伸手不见五指。  
该庆幸还好不是传感器被打坏了。  
下线前的记忆模模糊糊，一片慌乱之中急救也没办法记得太多，只知道自己被人袭击。  
休息了一阵，勉强找回平衡感后，他动了一下，发现自己的手脚都被人捆得利索，心下顿时一片凄凉。  
关于霸天虎和霸天虎裁决司的各种流言在他的脑模块里轮番炸起烟花表演，不管靠谱的、不靠谱的、还是就离谱的，这会儿都变得真实可信了起来。  
不知过了多久，封闭的牢房里才迎来了一丝新鲜的空气。  
急救在突然出现的强光中被眩盲了光镜，光来的方向有脚步声。片刻之后才明白，那不过是来人背后射入的走廊灯光。  
他看着眼前这台陌生的机体，唯一认得的就是他胸口那枚奸笑的紫色标记。霸天虎背着光走到急救面前，看不清表情。  
急救咬了咬牙，已经做好豁出去的心理准备。他的缺席终究会被发现，哨站的主管是个嫉恨霸天虎如生死仇敌的人，他总有一天能得报火种后世。  
一句“要杀要剐悉听尊便”已经到了嘴边，蓦地咽了回去。  
霸天虎提着他的下巴，把急救从地上拽了起来。两张面甲一时贴得极近，隔着面罩，急救都能闻到对方身上尚未降温的冷凝液气息。他屏住自己的换气扇，一半是因为害怕，另一半是因为紧张。  
也不知道对方隔着面罩和护目镜到底能看什么。  
就在气氛逐渐凝固的时刻，走廊上传来了正在靠近的说话声。  
霸天虎猛地回头，侧耳听了几秒，松手甩下急救便匆匆离开。那种急切像是在躲避什么，又像是急于掩饰什么。  
才打开没多久的门，在急救的眼前再一次重重关闭，将那些光线隔绝在外。他在最后的缝隙里看到了更多人的脚，匆匆一瞥里只来得及发现好像他们都有类似的配色。霸天虎们交谈的声音碎片跌落进房间内的黑暗里，最终无法组成任何含义。  
急救关上失去用处的光镜，一边感受自己被摔痛的肩膀，一边怀疑自己刚刚听到的东西。  
“安静等着。”那个霸天虎临走之前，在他接收器边这样说了，“我……会想办法把你弄出去。”  
不知道是不是他的错觉，那个霸天虎的目光也在他的肩上多停留了几秒。  
急救的肩膀上有他作为医生的十字花。  
他不知道自己是不是应该相信一个霸天虎，但是情况不会比现在变得更坏，退无可退的人似乎也没有别的选择。  
几个小时后，房门再次被人打开。急救从休眠中猛地惊醒，打开光镜。  
这次有了准备，光线便不再那么刺眼。他听到手边和脚边有什么东西解锁的咔嗒声，立刻起身跑出房间。门外没有那个霸天虎的身影，走廊里没有任何人，只有一条笔直向前的道路。  
离开的过程顺利得令人发指，那个漆黑的房间本来就在霸天虎营地不值得注意的角落。  
急救从没有觉得这个星球的冰天雪地让他感到如此亲切，他大口呼吸着夹杂着雪粒的寒风，不顾换气道的刺痛和响个没完的低温警报，一路狂奔的后遗症尚且刚刚顺着脚掌和冷意一起蔓上双腿。  
该死的退行性脊柱僵硬。  
急救用力敲了一下自己的背，但不敢停留，生怕背后的营房突然亮起探照灯或者拉起警报，只能深一脚浅一脚地向着哨站的方向跋雪而去。  
身后的脚印很快就被永不停息的雪风磨平。  
恒星重新登上雪平线时，急救终于精疲力尽的抵达了哨站。  
尽管被主管嘲讽：“我还以为你终于受不了当逃兵去了。”在被关在霸天虎的营地里惶恐了一整天之后，急救也觉得那张脸上写满了亲切可爱。  
至少他还有一枚跟他一样的红色汽车人标志，也会为他的平安归来暗地里松一口气。  
关于那个霸天虎的事情，很快因为忙碌的工作、永不停歇的袭击警报、还有主管催命一般的指令，被急救遗忘在了处理器的角落里。在无穷大数量的集体事件面前，急救个人的经历算不上什么，即便告诉别人，也只会被劝说只是运气好，不要对霸天虎心存幻想。  
急救也好奇过为什么，但从没觉得他们还有机会再次见面，当面询问更是无稽之谈。  
当急救在值班监控上看到哨站大门口那台似乎有些熟悉，又有些陌生的机体时，他终于不是只记得那枚奸笑的紫色标记，而是多少记起了那张在某个瞬间贴得极近，几乎占据了他全部视野的面甲。  
撇开对自己怎么只记得这种事情的羞恼，急救立刻把哨站主管叫来了。  
药师对这件事的态度简约明了：“没门，想都别想。”  
主管就是主管，哪怕在急救冒着被怀疑的风险，向他说明自己被抓时的事情之后，他的态度也没有任何软化，甚至反过来警告他：“就因为这？我提醒你，汽车人军事法庭全年无休。”  
那急救自然是不敢。  
起码当着药师的面，他不敢说自己敢。  
外面的雪越来越大了，这段时间恰好是梅塞廷的雨季。虽然在外人看来暴雪和大暴雪都等于铺天盖地的鹅毛大雪和几乎把人吹走的狂风，但后者的致命程度依旧更高。这个季节谁都不愿出门，就连矿区都能稍微消停一点。大概正是因为有大暴雪的掩护，那个霸天虎才敢长途跋涉，在这么一个深夜来到汽车人的哨站门前。  
送走了“没得商量主管”，急救一下一下用手里的笔轻点着控制台面，心想着“我该拿你怎么办呢？”最后还是没抵过自己的良心。  
或许。  
只是或许。  
这个霸天虎或许真的没有那么坏？  
他当然能理解主管的担心，没人能保证这不是一个霸天虎用了好几年来精心筹备的陷阱，急救尤其不能。  
谎言，背叛，对霸天虎来说不过是和变形一样的基准行为，多少汽车人被消费了恻隐之心之后，落得只剩一具褪色空壳的下场，甚至罕有全尸。  
如果因为一时心软让所有人都陷于危险，就算是十个急救也没办法承担这个责任。  
但要让急救真的硬下心肠来，不管门外那个多少能够算是救过他一命的人，让他就这么在寒风里默默无声地结束性命。  
他做不到。  
哨站的边门在黑夜的掩护下悄悄打开了一道缝。  
急救躲在门后，和那个霸天虎进行了一番你来我往的讨价还价。在得到保证，和亲眼目睹那个霸天虎毫不犹豫扯下胸前的标志——人人皆知那用是用他们自己的火种舱一部分铸成——任由它消失在茫茫风雪中后，急救打开门，伸手将他从门外的冰窟窿里拉了进来。  
“我们得小心点，我的主管还没同意我这么做。”他对霸天虎，不，前霸天虎小声说道，“只是为了以防万一。”他拿出了从值班室顺出来的光子手铐，欣慰地看到对方配合地伸出手来。  
这是个好的开始。  
在一间狭小，但并不黑暗的单人牢房里，急救把他安顿了下来。眼下的情况似乎变成了当时的翻版。和霸天虎对待战俘的粗暴方式不同，他打量了一番对方，对那身典型霸天虎的紫蓝配色，和不断向下流淌的融化雪水，显然不太满意。  
“你需要暖暖身子，休息一会儿。我去取点东西，很快就回来。”似乎觉得自己的态度过于温和了，急救在走开前又补充了一句，“如果被其他人发现你在这里，我不保证事情会变成怎么样。”  
尽管他说的是威胁，但感觉还不如一只光纹猫炸毛时看起来吓人。  
被单独留在牢房里的前霸天虎想着，将汽车人三个字放在舌下嚼了嚼，不由地叹了口气。  
在那道门缝后，看到那个让人印象深刻的，用面罩和护目镜把自己盖得严严实实的小医生时，他其实是有些松了口气的。  
至少比面对一个完全陌生的人来得好。  
就连他自己都知道，那些自己刚才用来说服这个小医生的理由，其实都站不住脚。  
什么性格不合，什么对霸天虎的理念不认同，什么无法接受自己被改造过的变形形态，甚至是只想当一个普普通通医生的向往，都经不起哪怕一点怀疑。  
因为他是霸天虎，就足够让汽车人对他说的话一个字都不信，哪怕他说的都是真的。  
但幸好他遇到的是这个小医生。  
也不知道这么容易相信别人，这么容易付出善意，他究竟怎么在汽车人和霸天虎的战争中安然活到今天。  
但有一件事汽车人或许是对的。  
曾经种下的善意得到回报时，他确实感到了一股特殊的情感满溢在自己的火种之中，这是他在霸天虎之中时从来没有感受到过的。  
急救如他所说的一样，很快就回到了这个舱室。  
虽然在他提出来的时候有些意外，但前霸天虎还是老实接受了一番由急救进行的，富有汽车人医生特色的全身检查。  
和霸天虎的医疗风格相比，实属细致入微。  
直到确定他没有携带任何病毒，或者其他危险品，也没有因为漫长雪夜产生什么机体问题后，急救才算松了口气。  
“放心了？”前霸天虎好笑地看着他。  
小汽车人医生则在他面前肉眼可见地突然羞赧起来了，倒不是因为松了口气之后，才发现自己到底干了件多么大胆的事情，把一个危险性不明的霸天虎带进了梅塞廷唯一的汽车人哨站，付出信任，或是对他动手动脚。  
他只是不好意思。  
“你知道……”他斟酌着自己的用词，不知道应该怎么把自己的想法说出来，“虽然我愿意相信你，但是大多数汽车人都……呃，我的意思是，对和霸天虎沾边的东西都不太……感冒。”  
好在前霸天虎看起来对他的提议很有兴趣。  
急救缓了两口气，多少给自己积攒了一点勇气。  
“我有个主意。你刚刚说你想在这里当个医生，对吗？我觉得应该从你的外观开始，改变主管和其他人对你的印象……呃，我是说，或许可以？”  
“……也许可行。”他带着一点迟疑，同意道。  
这个小医生看起来是认真的，他看得出来，霸天虎的秉性让他对这种表面行为抱有习惯性的怀疑。  
不过，为什么不试试呢？  
得到认可的急救几乎是立刻就工具箱里找出了喷笔，还有漆罐。  
好家伙，工具都已经准备上了。  
喷漆是件需要细致耐心的事情，尤其是全身换装，就连配色方案都需要认真斟酌。在某种没能明说的默契下，尽管前霸天虎把工具接过去了，但主导这件事的人是急救，他来给出指导意见。  
“白色和红色是我们的医疗人员的主色调，一般都这样。”急救在他启动喷笔时小声地说明道，虽然这其实并不需要解释，但他还是说了下去，“也有例外情况，我的主管就在自己身上用了蓝色的漆，主体还是白色和红色。”  
事实上，急救带来的漆罐里并没有很多可以选择的其他颜色，白色和红色却有很多，显而易见这个工具包应该是他给自己用的。  
前霸天虎没有戳穿自己的发现，只是从里面取出了一罐红漆接上喷笔。  
“嗯……我想你没有必要改变原本的布局，只是选择一下红色和白色分别对应什么。”急救说。  
巧的是，他身上的配色分布比例还算平均，没什么太大区别，反而不难选择。前霸天虎熟练地开关了几次喷笔头，直到能够输出稳定的喷雾时，才开始处理自己的腿。  
急救终于从他握笔的细节动作，和对第一处涂装部位的选择，找到了能够给他在门外的借口作为佐证的部分。能够确实知道，对方没有全都在骗自己，急救悬着的最后一口气终于能也稍微放下了一些。  
他的放松反倒是让前霸天虎有些困惑，但还不至于让他为此分心。在相对稳定的手指操持下，原本的暗紫色逐渐一点点覆上明亮的鲜红。  
人在做一些占用手，却不占用脑子的事情时，总是会格外活跃地思考起一些其他问题。  
在换到另一条腿时，前霸天虎突然问道：“你觉得‘救护员’这个名字怎么样？”  
“……嗯？什么？”不知什么时候开始，不再出声，似乎还有些走神的急救一时没有反应过来，片刻之后，才意识到他在说的是名字。他本想说“为什么问我？”，但短暂的思考之后，还是点了点头：“挺好听的，也很合适医疗单位。”  
“我也这么觉得。”前霸天虎低着头，正专注对付自己身上的一条缝隙，急救又一次看不到他的表情，他只是很顺理成章地继续说，“叫一下听听？”  
“呃。”急救一时又迟了几秒才反应过来，“你是说……救护员？”  
“嗯。再叫一次试试。”  
急救突然发现自己似乎有点跟不上他的思考方式。  
“我不明白为什么……救护员？”他困惑地说。  
前霸天虎轻笑起来。  
“确实很好听。”他把红漆罐换到白漆罐，过渡掉残余的红漆后，再次低下头，开始对付蓝色的部分，“尤其是从你的发声器里发音的时候。就这个名字吧，我觉得很好。”  
急救为此轻微宕机了几秒。  
这种说法，听起来有哪里不太对劲。  
不。  
他刚刚这是……被调戏了？  
很显然，如果不是带着面罩和护目镜，急救此时甚至很难确定自己现在是什么表情，也完全不知道自己应该用什么心情面对这个即刻改名“救护员”的人。  
还好对方没有继续下去，让急救有些无所适从的笑声也很快渐行渐止。  
救护员——急救还是接受了这个名字——给一个霸天虎，恢复到了那种让急救有些看不出他在想什么的表情。急救突然有了一个新的想法，他想让救护员把面甲周围的那一块漆成明亮的金色，这样才能让他的表情看起来不那么霸天虎式的阴郁。  
或者他直接动手。  
“帮个忙？”不久之后，够不到背后的救护员将喷笔递回给急救，近乎毫无防备地将后背转向他。  
不知道是对自己的实力有自信，还是看不起急救，又或者是给出了足够的信任。  
好在急救只想着让他至少能在哨站里获得一些认同感的事情。他把手臂穿过了金属格栏，小心地给救护员喷涂起来。  
眼看着暗沉沉的蓝色逐渐被透彻的白覆盖，和看着别人弄是不一样的感觉。急救终于想起这是他平时给自己备着的喷涂工具包，一时脑内都被一个本不该产生的念头占据。  
现在的情况就好像是，用自己的颜色去浸染另一个人，把他变得和自己一样。  
急救的手指罕见地颤抖了一下。  
好在这点小失误还能弥补。  
救护员似乎并没有发现，他赶紧把这个想法从自己的脑子里驱逐出去，处理完后背之后，急救向着牢门贴进去一些，争取让自己的胳膊能拥有更大活动空间，然后对救护员问道：“脑袋需要帮忙吗？”  
救护员配合得几乎让急救忘记他不久之前还是个霸天虎。  
他近乎温顺地把自己的脑袋搁到了急救翻开的手掌上，示意急救继续。  
喷笔打开的时候，救护员眼角的软金属很明显地皱了一下。急救连忙挪开喷笔头洒下的喷雾，还以为是弄到光镜了，但是很快就得到了“没事，继续”的催促。  
实话说，救护员现在感觉很糟。  
如果急救能注意到金属房门后，救护员身体的更多部分，他会发现前霸天虎的每一寸都已经紧绷起来，像是随时要进行一场厮杀或是发起一场越狱。但是他的注意力全都集中在自己的手头，还有近在咫尺的面甲上，趁着人不注意时换上的新涂料正在慢慢地为救护员镶上一层明亮的金，而救护员则用所有精力来控制自己的下意识反应。  
他想逃跑，或者将面前这个人打倒在地，然后逃跑。  
他无法准确地回忆起自己在组金实验时遭遇过的事情，但那种恐惧和抗拒深深留驻在他的每一道回路之中。  
为了不让自己浪费辛苦争取来的机会，他只能开始想别的东西。  
离得太近了。  
另一台机体蒸出的热度在任意传感器中鲜明可读，急救从没有注意到过面罩和护目镜并不能完全遮盖他的情绪。他很认真，就连现在的救护员也看得出来。他也从护目镜的反光里看到了汽车人小医生搞的金点子。  
因着这发现，救护员毫无联想逻辑地，突然对自己当时选择放走他又更庆幸几分。  
让他留在霸天虎的营地里只会……让整个夜晚都变成一场悲剧。  
每个人都会是舞台上的悲伤演者。  
“踏。”  
突然的轻响打断了救护员，他猛地警觉到那是一声脚步。  
“嘘，等会儿。”他伸手拉了一把毫无所觉的急救。  
“你！”急救被吓了一跳，脑袋碰在金属上发出“嗑”地一下，但这时也来不及顾上痛，只是下意识地按照他说的压低了身形，低声问：“什么？”  
“有人。”救护员答，往后退了些，藏进了单人牢房后的黑暗里。  
探照灯光从走廊的另一头扫了过来，急救仗着对哨站的熟悉藏在角落里。  
很快夜间巡逻人员的脚步声就逐渐远去，并没有发现这里的异常。  
他松了口气，抬起头的时候，突然发现单人牢房门后让人不安的阴影里，正有一双猩红的光镜紧盯着他。这充满危险的画面险些让急救尖叫出声，但是他下一秒就强压住了自己的反应，因为那不过是救护员。  
救护员有些沉默地看着他。  
“怎么了？我脸上有什么东……”急救抹了把脸，手指碰到了一些粘稠的东西，“呃。”  
他顿下来，很显然，是半干的涂装漆。  
幸亏急救带着面罩。  
但他很快注意到救护员并不是因为这个而沉默，前霸天虎还没有机会更换的光镜正盯着他脑袋刚才磕到的位置。  
“不，没什么，只是碰了一下。”急救自然知道自己没有受伤。  
“抱歉，刚刚用力过猛了。”救护员还是道了歉，尽管他只是没有想到急救竟然真的一点防备都没有。  
急救并没有意识到自己有什么不对，这副认真的模样，反而让他有些受宠若惊。  
“不，真的没什么。”他闷声道，再次把手伸进牢房里，“我们得快点先把你的事情做完。夜间巡逻会分成三个批次同时进行，这是主管的要求。一组人经过之后，间隔很短就会有另外两组人过来，时间很紧。”他在故意说些严肃的事情来掩饰情绪。  
“好的。”救护员显得并无怀疑。  
喷笔接着上一次的位置继续喷涂，只是没过多久，急救就先又打开了话匣。  
“……我想问一个问题。”他仍旧是低着头，相当认真地做着手上的活，声音也因此有些低沉。  
“你问吧。”为了方便急救动作，救护员此时已经不再面对着他。  
急救非常稳定地又画了一笔，然后说：“那时候的人是你吧？虽然房间里非常黑，但是我记得你的脸。”  
救护员知道他说的是哪件事，就在刚才他还在想它，但也正因为如此，他一时不知道该怎么回答。  
“你……”急救看不到他的表情，“当时为什么放我走？”  
很多不同的借口和理由从救护员的脑模块里飞快地划了过去，他能很容易地编造出一个虚假的套话来，更能获取这个小汽车人医生的信任。  
但是他已经不再是霸天虎了。  
“我没办法就这么看着你这样的人被他们随意处置。”  
“我？”急救的动作顿了顿，心中有一丝不可思议，他们此前并没有见过。  
“手无寸铁，无力反抗。”救护员继续道。  
“哦。”急救顿时有些赧然，只好假装随意地继续问道，“嗯……所以你还放走过别人？”  
救护员这次没有立刻接话，只是过了几秒之后才慢慢回答道：“不。那次之后，这就是我胆子最大的一次。”  
急救没有再吭声。  
救护员看起来也并不想在这件事上继续下去。  
一切完成之后，急救赶在下一班巡逻抵达之前，收起所有的东西离开了那间单人牢房。  
这个晚上，不管是他，还是被留在那里的救护员，都对第二天恒星升起后的事情充满了不安。  
第二天一大早，急救直接在自己的休息室里直接收到了主管的讯息。  
“到我办公室来一趟，立刻。”药师一个多余的字都没给他。  
急救不敢拖延，连收拾自己的时间都没有，随手抓起放在一旁的面罩扣到脸上就匆匆赶了过去。一路上他都在罗织自己要怎么应付药师的询问才能躲过处罚，完全没有意识到自己忘了更换面罩。  
这一块面罩上还沾着昨夜蹭上的红漆。  
鲜明的印记就在眼前，不管他说什么都会穿帮。  
急救赶到办公室的时候，药师刚刚熄灭用于通讯的光屏。  
没等他说什么，急救就主动认真汇报起自己昨天后半夜值守“一切正常”，“没有任何异状”。  
药师没什么表情，只是看着他。  
他的反应让急救非常紧张，已经打好了的腹稿也变得磕磕巴巴，结果还是老老实实地把事情全部交代了，包括把人放进来和提出用换涂装的方式来获取认同。  
看着一副接受最终审判模样的急救，药师终于还是叹了口气，没好气地挥手道：“行了，我早知道了，叫你过来也不是别的事情。”  
急救先是因为意识到自己被主管全部看在眼里，而陷入了相当尴尬的状态，接着才后知后觉地从他的话里意识到了什么。  
一时间急救的整个情绪都被点亮起来，有些激动地看向自己的主管：“难道你的意思是……！”  
“是。”药师点头道，顺势揉了揉有些酸胀的鼻梁。  
他是不是真的应该提醒一下对方不要这么喜形于色，看在他都已经知道用面罩和护目镜挡一下的份上……算了，提醒他恐怕也没有用。  
“上面已经回复同意接受那个霸天虎的投降了。”药师正式宣布。  
“太好了！”急救欢呼起来，立刻就想离开办公室去告诉救护员这个好消息。  
“但那是刚刚才决定的事情。”药师补充的声音从他的背后幽幽传来。  
救护员只差一步就能跑出他的办公室，这会儿却只能极其僵硬地转过身，回到药师的办公桌前，耷拉着脑袋。  
“我很乐意看到还知道违规就要受罚，下次自作主张之前，你最好仔细想好结果。那么，鉴于你不顾所有其他人的安全，私自将一个霸天虎放进哨站并且试图对上级瞒而不报，这种极其不负责任的行为……”药师的嘴角带上了些许奸猾的笑意，有意停顿了片刻，让急救酝酿好他低落的情绪，然后才继续道，“我本来应该将你处以至少一个月的禁闭反思。”  
“是的，我明白。”急救已经接受了，一个月甚至不能算是药师制定的规则里，对于这件事最严厉的处罚。  
“但是。”药师笑眯眯地说，“特尔斐非常缺人手，你的行为给我们增加了一个新的医疗人员。”  
“什么？等等。”急救猛地抬头，他刚刚好像漏听了一个“本来”，“也就是说我不用被关禁闭了？”他甚至忘了面前的主管甚至连他刚刚死里逃生的时候都能够毫不留情地嘲讽他一翻。  
“是的。”药师那奸猾的笑意愈发深刻，“作为戴罪立功，你现在的处罚是……”他又拉长了音。  
“是……？”急救迫切地问。  
“是没收你所有救援队相关刊物，以及一个月延长加班。当然结束之后我会把它们都还给你。”  
“不！！！！”急救悲痛欲绝地惨叫起来，杀了他吧！这比关一个月禁闭还难熬多了！  
“加班明天开始，现在你可以自由地去干你刚刚想去干的事情了。”药师满面笑意，相当和善地请他离开了自己的办公室。


End file.
